Human rhinoviruses are the most common infectious agents in humans, worldwide. These viruses are also most commonly known as the primary cause of the common cold. Commensurate with their role as instigating colds, the primary route of entry for human rhinovirus is the upper respiratory tract. These viruses travel rapidly throughout the local population because they are transmitted through air, e.g. via contaminated respiratory droplets of sneezes and coughs, via contact with contaminated surfaces, and via person-to-person contact. Infection also occurs rapidly. The virus adheres to cell surface receptors within minutes of entering the respiratory tract. Symptoms appear in most individuals within days. However, the incubation time can vary from approximately 12 hours to a week.
Infection by human rhinovirus can be fatal; however, more common symptoms include, but are not limited to sore throat, runny nose, nasal congestion, sneezing, cough, muscle aches, fatigue, malaise, headache, muscle weakness, and loss of appetite. Infections frequently occur during the time of year when people spend most time indoors and, therefore, spend most time in close proximity to one another, e.g. from September to April. The consequences of the human rhinovirus infection are not only medical, but economical. Students and employees must isolate themselves from school and colleagues to prevent spread of the virus, which results in lost educational opportunity and productivity.
Despite a long-felt need in the art and ongoing attempts to cure infections caused by the human rhinovirus, including the common cold, a need still exists for an effective treatment that addresses the underlying cause of these illnesses by neutralizing the virus itself.